1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to racks for carrying equipment on vehicles, and more particularly to an apparatus for holding and locking a ladder to a vehicle carrier.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Current apparatuses for transporting ladders on vehicles require ropes, tie-downs or bungee cords to secure the ladder to the carrier rack. It is not uncommon for the ropes and tie-downs to break, causing the ladder to come loose and fall from the carrier rack resulting in equipment damage. It is especially dangerous for a ladder to fall while the vehicle is in motion on the highway, since such ladder can interfere with other vehicles on the highway resulting in accidents and death.
Consequently, there exists an unfulfilled need for an apparatus to simply and securely hold a ladder to a carrier rack. Such apparatus should be easy to operate and sturdy enough to prevent a ladder from release until desired.